This invention relates in general to interior enclosures, and, more particularly, to interior enclosures for sport utility vehicles.
Interior enclosures are known in the art for use with sport utility vehicles, particularly such vehicles as the Jeep(copyright) Wrangler(copyright) and the like. Such enclosures are found to be aesthetically pleasing and offer mounting points for speakers, storage devices and the like within the sport utility vehicle.
However, such enclosures are generally floor mounted and require drilling to install. Further, the present systems block air vents for air conditioning and heating or interfere with the window cranks on vehicles. Thus, there is a heed for an interior enclosure which does is not floor mounted and does not block vents or window cranks yet offers the same aesthetics and mounting points as the present systems.
The present invention meets these needs.
It is an object of this invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing interior enclosure which does not require drilling to install.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dash mounted interior enclosure which is aesthetically pleasing and offers mounting points for desired accessories.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the specification annexed hereto.